LIAR
by Chiwe Sakura
Summary: Setelah berusaha melupakan masa lalunya Sakura hanya ingin bahagia bersama sang suami, namun takdir seolah mempermainkan hidupnya. Disaat dirinya telah mampu melupakan kenangan serta penghianatan yang dilakukannya. Kini orang itu kembali datang membawa cinta baru, menjadikan mimpi indahnya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Sexual Content (no lemon), etc

Don't Like Don't Read

...

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Mimpi yang Sirna**

* * *

.

.

Aku melihatnya dari jauh. Seperti biasa Itachi berdiri seorang diri di depan tempatku bekerja untuk menjemputku. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon besar sambil memejamkan mata. Suara tawa dan godaan dari para wanita yang melewatinya tak lantas membuat Itachi bergeming seolah mengabaikan mereka semua.

Hari semakin gelap. Aku berlari kecil ke arahnya, ia membuka mata kemudian tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari kedatanganku dan berdiri menyambutku dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Itachi mengacak-acak rambutku sesaat, setelah itu kami berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kau tahu? Wanita penyihir itu lagi-lagi menggangguku." gerutunya dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal.

Aku terkikik geli. "Maksudmu nyonya Mei Terumi? Pengagum beratmu, eh?" kataku sedikit bercanda dan ia hanya mendengus menimpali, melanjutkan perjalan kami dalam diam.

Aku menyesal, sepertinya Itachi tidak senang dengan candaanku. Ia memang membenci nyonya Mei Terumi, majikannya yang menyukai dirinya bahkan terang-terangan ingin menikah dengan Itachi. Berkali-kali Itachi menolaknya, berkali-kali juga wanita itu datang menggoda dan mengganggu pekerjaan Itachi. Jika saja tidak terpaksa mungkin Itachi akan berhenti bekerja di sana.

Suasana menjadi hening.

Aku melirik sosok jangkung di sampingku. Guratan lelah masih tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Wajar saja, Itachi bekerja di sebuah perkebunan buah yang tak jauh dari sekolah tempatku mengajar sehingga memungkinkan kami untuk selalu pulang bersama.

Kebun buah itu sangat luas, aku pernah memasukinya saat mengantarkan bekal untuk Itachi yang tertinggal meskipun berujung pada pengusiran. Mei Terumi, janda kaya raya pemilik perkebunan itu tidak mengijinkan siapa pun memasuki wilayahnya kecuali para pekerja. Saat itu aku meringis mendengar nyonya Mei memanggilku hama, mungkin dia membenciku ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah istri Itachi.

Saat musim panen tiba, Itachi akan bekerja dua kali lipat untuk memetik buah-buah itu. Jika ia sedang beruntung, nyonya Mei akan memberi beberapa kantong buah untuk Itachi bawa pulang. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan pada Itachi, seandainya dulu ia tidak memilih pergi denganku mungkin Itachi tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Hidup dalam kesusahan dan ketidakpastian.

Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Tanpa terasa sudah 3 tahun aku menikah dengan Itachi. Setelah beberapa masalah terjadi, kami berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah desa yang sangat jauh dari perkotaan. Meninggalkan semua kenangan di kota yang dulu dekat dengan kami serta meninggalkan...

... _dirinya._

Jika seseorang bertanya apakah aku bahagia bersama Itachi, maka aku akan menjawab, "Ya aku bahagia, sangat bahagia."

Itachi, dia bukan hanya menjadi sesosok kepala rumah tangga bagiku, ia adalah segalanya. Pria yang tak bisa berhenti aku kagumi dan sangat aku cintai, bahkan aku rela berbuat apa pun agar selalu bersamanya.

"Apa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala saat ia menyadari bahwa aku tengah memperhatikanya diam-diam. "Tidak ada, apakah aku tidak boleh memperhatikan wajah tampan suamiku?"

"Ehm, kau ini." Itachi berdehem sebentar kemudian berpaling mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya.

Aku tertawa. Menggoda Itachi adalah salah satu hal yang kusukai setelah kami menikah. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika melihat wajah dewasa polosnya memerah sempurna seperti kepiting rebus.

Tawaku terhenti saat semilir angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan menyibakkan helaian rambut merah mudaku hingga jadi sedikit berantakan. Aku memeluk tubuhku erat, angin musim gugur yang berhembus terasa dingin dari biasanya menandakan bahwa musim dingin akan segera datang.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Kami berhenti sebentar di persimpangan jalan. Itachi memelukku erat, seketika aku merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku balas memeluknya, ku eratkan peganganku tak ingin kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang aku rasakan saat ini menghilang walau hanya sejenak.

"Sakura..."

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya membuatku merasa kosong. Ia menatapku lembut, menautkan kedua tangan kami berdua kemudian menggenggamnya erat seolah tak ingin terlepas. Kehangatan tubuhnya kembali aku rasakan saat Itachi melakukan itu.

"Tabunganku sudah cukup. Besok aku akan membeli rumah yang besar untuk kita tinggali. Jadi, ayo kita tinggal di sana bersama calon anak-anak kita."

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya. Kebahagiaan membuncah di dalam dada semakin aku rasakan setelah Itachi menyatukan kedua dahi kami. Oksigen di sekitar menghimpit paru-paru, tenggorokan terasa kering hingga rasanya sulit untuk berbicara. Sebulir air bening menetes dari mataku tanpa kusadari.

Ah, rupanya aku menangis bahagia.

"Hey, jangan menangis." tiba- tiba ibu jarinya mengusap pelan air mataku dan menengadahkan daguku agar kami dapat bertatapan. Wajahku masih basah dengan air mata.

Ini adalah kejutan yang luar biasa. Selama ini kami memang selalu menahan diri untuk tidak memiliki keturunan. Itachi bilang ia tidak ingin calon anak kami menderita karena saat ini kami memang tinggal di sebuah rumah sewaan yang sangat kecil.

Maklum, saat aku dan Itachi melarikan diri dari kota, kami memang tidak membawa uang sedikit pun. Untuk membiayai kehidupan kami berdua Itachi menjual jam tangan mahalnya dengan sangat murah. Kami tinggal di desa di sebuah rumah sewaan yang sangat kecil dan mulai menabung, setahun kemudian aku dan Itachi memutuskan untuk menikah. Itachi berani melamarku meskipun ia tahu bahwa saat itu hatiku masih milik orang lain.

"Sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu, kita akan bercinta habis-habisan malam ini untuk membuat bayi. Aku tidak akan menahannya lagi." aku memukul dadanya pelan, sudut mataku masih basah sebelum Itachi menghapusnya hingga kering dengan sapu tangan merah muda—pemberianku yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun.

Itachi kembali mengacak-acak rambutku, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan padaku demi menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sembari melayangkan beberapa candaan mesumnya. Kami tertawa lepas tak pernah merasakan kebahagian yang tak pernah kami rasakan sebelumnya.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar, Seakan-akan dunia ini hanyalah milik kami berdua. Senyum bahagia yang tak pernah pudar di setiap langkah kami hilang seketika setelah melihat sesosok wanita yang sangat kami kenali.

Dia, Uchiha Mikoto berdiri di depan rumah kami. Sendirian.

"Kumohon tolong Sasuke."

Dan aku merasa kosong saat genggaman tangan Itachi terlepas.

.

...

.

"Apa kau bercanda?!" aku berteriak marah pada Itachi.

Kami bertengkar hebat sejak kepulangan Mikoto. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya wanita itu menemukan tempat tinggal kami dan meminta permintaan tidak masuk akal setelah bertahun-tahun dia membuang aku dan Itachi begitu saja.

"Kumohon Sakura, Sasuke hanya membutuhkanmu." kudengar Itachi bergumam lirih. Ah Sasuke ya, bahkan mendengar namanya saja membuat kemarahanku semakin memuncak. Kenapa aku harus menolong laki-laki bajingan itu.

"Dan kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya? Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara aku dan Sasuke?!" kataku tanpa sadar melemparkan gelas kristal di atas meja hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Napasku tersengal, sekarang aku benar-benar marah.

"Aku tahu, Sakura, aku ingat! Tapi Sasuke adalah adikku satu-satunya, aku tak ingin kehilangannya." Itachi tampak frustasi, ia memegangi bahuku berusaha menatap mataku secara langsung, namun aku menepisnya kasar.

"Seorang suami menyuruh istrinya berpura-pura untuk menjadi istri adiknya? Kau benar-benar gila Itachi, kau gila!"

"Saku—"

"Cukup! Pada akhirnya kau hanyalah pria menyedihkan yang tak bisa mempertahankan wanitamu sama seperti Sasuke!" ucapku dengan napas memburu, inilah pertahanaku selama ini, tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu.

Kulihat Itachi membulatkan mata, ia menatapku begitu dalam, dalam pancaran matanya aku tahu dia sangat terluka setelah mendengar kata-kataku.

Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakan itu. Pikiranku sedang kacau sekarang.

"Sakura..."

Aku memalingkan muka, tak berani melihat raut wajah Itachi yang terluka. "Diam Itachi, aku lelah." aku mendudukkan diri di ranjang, menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik kedua telapak tanganku. Aku pasti telah menyakitinya.

Aku merasakan sebuah pelukan di kakiku. Aku tertegun. Ingin menangis melihat dua lengan melingkar begitu erat di kakiku. Itachi, dia sampai berlutut untuk menolong Sasuke yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sedikit pun.

"Kalau begitu ini adalah permintaan dari seorang kakak. Kumohon, selamatkan adikku."

Hatiku berdenyut sakit mendengarnya.

Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan, apakah kau tidak merasa kalau kau menginjak harga dirimu sendiri di depan istrimu. Ya tuhan... aku merasa sudah menjadi orang yang paling jahat sekarang. Cukup Itachi, tidak seharusnya kau merendahkan diri di hadapanku. Lagi pula seharusnya aku sadar bukan aku satu-satunya yang tersakiti di sini.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur, kurengkuh tubuhnya, menenggelamkan kepala Itachi di dadaku dan memeluknya erat penuh sayang. "Itachi..." aku memejamkan mata. "aku akan melakukannya."

Seketika tubuhnya yang memelukku bergetar hebat, ia bergumam mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang kepadaku dengan suara lemah. Aku merasakan bajuku basah. Itachi menangis, hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Air mataku turun. Aku ikut menangis bersamanya, hatiku menjerit sakit. Isakan tangis terdengar dari bibir Itachi dan diriku. Malam ini, kami menangis terluka. Seharusnya ini malam yang membahagiakan. Tapi, mengapa takdir begitu kejam kepada kami berdua?

.

.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
